Billionaire's Kid
by trixXxie12
Summary: When you're a billionaire's kid, you longed to escape the ugly truth of your engagement. You rebel and ran away for a week. There, you meet an ordinary guy and found love. But in the end, he isn't the guy you actually first known him to be. Read.


**ABOUT: **Harry x Hermione for now. I'm planning to write more HP fictions containing the rest of the cast and other potential pairings. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter besides the plot. However, this may be a common plot. Nonetheless, ©2011

**SETTING: **Somewhere in England.

* * *

><p><strong>BILLIONAIRE's KID<strong>

_By trixXxter11_

One Shot Chapter: We Meet Again

* * *

><p><em>Everything was inevitable.<em>

Even from the very beginning.

Hermione knew that.

After all, she was the only kid, the only heir of one of England's most successful billionaire tycoons. She already knows that sooner or later, her parents will have to pass their businesses onto her hands. And for it to further succeed, she was left with no choice but to be engaged to someone she knew not of. Everything just works that way in the life of the rich. What is the use of love? When in the name of the laws, you two are one regardless if both loved the other or another? Then, what is the use of loving another? When that another only proclaimed his or her love for you because of what you are and not of who you are. You may be able to buy their love with your money. But will your conscience be able to take all that? All together, everything is just a case to case basis.

That is why when you're a billionaire's kid. You have to be with someone who's in the same level as you. That way, you know your money is safe. In that way, the saying "poor becomes poorer and rich becomes richer" still stands true even with the modern world we are now living. But that's just how reality goes. You can't change that. That is unless you'll go time tripping to the past and smack your ancestor's head and tell them not to develop the habit of creating boundaries depending on statuses. And as all of you knew, doing that is highly impossible. So, you're left with no choice but to face the dire consequences of your life.

But of course, some still tried to deny that fact; some who have great hopes that they could still find reasons to falsify those statements –even without the time tripping thing. And like most cases, those hardheaded people who tried to seek their own answers, their own kind of love adventure could only retort to the most obvious thing they could possibly think of.

Rebel.

-**BK**-

"Are you a Granger, lass? You look like that daughter of theirs," one beardy salesman asked.

"No. No. I am not. Do you really think I look like her?"

"Aye! You look almost alike," he replied.

"Oh, you think? Most of my friends think so too but I'm really not," a curly brown-haired girl defended as she receives the green bag the old man had handed. Upon having the plastic in her hands, she gave the man some bills. It was more than enough. But she just went away. Just that. Without asking for her change.

"Come on," she said to the other younger girl she was with.

It's obvious, isn't it? The overly-defensive kind of tone. The curly brunette. The walk out scene without getting the change. She could. She should be some rich snobbish kid. In simpler language –a Granger. After all, the Grangers are the only rich brown-haired family with a daughter in all of England. Bingo! All clues pointed to them –to _her. _Well, minus the pagan's clothing of course. It was done intentionally to lessen even at least a tenth of the obvious case.

"You sure about this?" the orange-haired girl said beside her.

"Don't be rubbish, Ginny," Hermione replied, trying to hush down her doubting cousin.

"But you said to your mum you'll just be in our house and I said to my dad we'll just have this girl hang-out thing for a week. What if you're parents asked my parents to check on you? Our reasons aren't the same," Ginny uttered.

"They won't."

"How would you know?" she asked again.

"I just knew that they won't. So, come on. Walk faster before we get wet. We still have to find a place to stay."

-**BK**-

"Here are your luggages," the fat bellboy said.

"Just place it there," Hermione instructed as she gave him their tip which was, again, more than enough.

"Gee thanks!" He grabbed his tip before running away. Not forgetting to yell to the world he could finally buy another bag of sweet chocolates. Ginny could only watch him in amusement. Hermione, on the other hand, was already preoccupied searching for the keys in her pockets. Amidst their own thoughts, they were oblivious of the fact that another set of newly-arrived visitors had come to the floor they're at.

"Why are you such a baby, Ron?" they heard someone spoke.

"I'm just stating a fact, Harry."

Upon hearing a familiar name being spoken, they both turned around.

"Ron?" they exclaimed in unison, making the other orange-haired lad turn up to meet their gazes.

"Hermione? Ginny? What are you doing here?" Ron asked. His coat was soaking wet. Clearly, rain had caught up with him.

"I could ask the same thing to you. Aren't mummy and daddy looking for you?" Ginny questioned, her hands folding in front.

"Nah! By the way, this person here is my friend Harry, Harry-"

Oof! Before he could further speak Harry's name, the lad they had failed to notice before had hit him hard on the tummy.

"Hi, my name is Harry. Harry _Malfoy_," he continued for Ron as he extended his hand.

He had black hair and big nerdy glasses, glasses which you could actually question if that was worn intentionally or not. Hermione had grown suspicious of his identity. After all, his recent actions were just too weird. So, she asked an obvious statement –trying to trap him in his words if she can.

"Didn't the Malfoys left? I heard they were moving for Germany," Hermione replied. Nonetheless, she was the one who took his hand and shook it.

"I, uh, decided to stay," he answered, giving fake coughs as he tried to adjust his glasses.

Soon, Hermione had ignored them. She had already found the keys and is now trying to put it in the keyhole. The lads on the other were still finding theirs.

Clunk! The door sounded, signifying it has been opened.

"I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione _Lovegood_," she introduced before getting in. Ginny did a shoulder shrug before getting in herself, not forgetting to grab their things before going inside.

-**BK**-

As days passed on, nothing seems to have worked. Ginny and Ron wanted to play matchmaking and thus, already had some plans reeling on their minds. They'd occasionally hop to each other's rooms. As a result, forcing the other person they're with to do the same. Hermione and Harry had noticed their sudden change of actions. For that, they knew the siblings were on to something. After all, they aren't a Granger and a Malfoy for nothing. They just can't lay a finger on to what it was –their plans.

Night three of their stay. As usual, the Wesley's had planned to do a joint dinner _again._ They ordered some turkey outside and had planned to eat it on one of their rooms. After all, room hopping isn't a problem as they were just neighbors. When they were already settled on the table, none dared to talk. Well, it was more like neither Harry nor Hermione dared to talk. Same case happened nights before. Yes, they agreed with the joint dinners and room hopping thing. But during those times, when one had already arrived, they wouldn't talk much. You could actually say their first and last talk was the time they were introducing each other that one rainy evening. They like it that way –the silence. Unfortunately, the two does not.

"So, Harry, why don't you tell us that time when you spoke to the snake on the street," Ron offered, trying to start a topic where Harry is part of. The four-eyed lad glared at him.

"You spoke to a snake?" Hermione asked, turning to have a better look on Harry.

"Yeah! It was blimey awesome," Ron answered.

"There was this man on the street who said he could make the snake go out of one of his pots by playing music. I told him my Harry friend here could do that even without the flute. Just by speaking. So he challenged us. I don't know what I was talking that time but when Harry indeed spoke some tongue, the snake went out," he narrated as his hands lay comfortably on Harry's shoulders, "people gave us their money instead of the flute player."

"Uh, Hermione wasn't asking you, Ron," Ginny commented as she eyed him, but obscurely trying to tell him to shut his mouth close and let Harry do the talking. However, Ron wasn't able to see it. Typical him! Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. Soon, she decided to give the turkey back her attention instead.

"Don't you think it's bad? You left the poor man jobless," Hermione said in the middle of massacring the poor meat, ignoring Ginny's recent remark.

"I gave him the money afterwards," Harry interjected.

"Ah, yeah! We could've just kept it but he decided to give it away," Ron said.

With that, talking was over and it was back to silent treatment.

When dinner ended, Hermione was the one who had sent them out. Before it would be forgotten, the rooms where they were staying were more like apartment rooms. So, each had a small kitchen with complete parts and appliances. It was now Ginny's turn to do the dishes. So, the other was the one who decided to accompany the two boys out.

"Hermione, give Harry a shot. He isn't a bad person you know," Ron had told her when he knew they were out of Harry's ear shot.

"What are you talking, Ron? Is this yours and Ginny's plan?" she asked, not seeing his point for telling that.

"No. No. I was just saying. You barely talk to him. I thought you mistook him for a bad person," he tried to defend.

"So talk to him. I just want my friend and my cousin to get along well," he further went on.

"Whatever," Hermione said before banging the door close.

-**BK**-

The following day, Harry was left in their room alone. He was listening to his IPod for some music. However, something within him was restless. It's like something's telling him to go out. Ron was nowhere in sight, probably at home trying to sneak out some of the good food he kept on telling him about before they both went to bed last night. So, there was no one to talk to. His restlessness grew stronger. He was unable to control it further. He went out, still with his IPod of course. Walking on the buildings forth floor halls, he was just then surprised to see some glass door by the end of it. Guess he wasn't able to notice it on the previous days. When he was already near it, he was again surprise to see a mini balcony with lots of plant arrangements on the other side. With excitement in him to feel the wind, he slid the glass door open before stepping out.

"Why are you here?" one voice spoke beside.

When he turned around, there he saw Hermione sitting on one of the benches with a book in hand. Guess she was reading, probably bored too.

"Hermione," he acknowledged, "I didn't see you there," he commented further as he fixed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. She just shrugged and went on reading, completely ignoring him now.

"Ginny went out?" he asked, trying to open a topic. She didn't answer. He slowly tried to sit beside her whilst looking at her, trying to find some clue if she's against it or not.

"Look, you can sit wherever you like. This is a public place," she said, stating the obvious when she noticed his stare.

"Thanks!"

Momentary silence ruled between them. Nothing but the whispers of the wind could be heard. Well, that was until he decided to break this stationary state.

"You, uh, wanna go out?" Harry asked out of the blue. His gaze transfixed in front, seemingly afraid to look at the eyes of the girl sitting beside him.

"What? Do you mean you're asking me out?" Hermione questioned, shifting her gaze towards the boy next to her. However, Harry didn't bother to turn around.

"No. No. Ah! Yes. A friendly kind of going out, I guess. It's kind of boring here," Harry defended as he finally meets her deep olive eyes.

When she didn't reply, he merely sighed. Just then, she snaps her book close before standing up. She walked towards the glass door and slid it open. But before she could step inside, "I thought you wanted to go out?" she asked him who was still sitting on the bench, looking at her direction. Getting what she meant, Harry immediately stood up and rushed towards her. A smile formed in his lips.

-**BK**-

"No, you did not!" Hermione exclaimed as she opened the door that lead to her hotel room. Her lips curved, somewhat happy as she looked back at him. It seems as if both, her and Harry, had been reminiscing about what had recently happened to them while they were out _together._

"She said it would be free. So I had no other choice but to lie. I had to tell her… _we're married_," Harry replied in the same state Hermione was –jokingly, trying to defend his stand. His hands were full, all thanks to the lady on the street.

It was by four in the afternoon when they decided to go back. Their feet ached from too much walking and their hands tired from carrying a lot of things. As they head back, they saw a stall with a woman selling freshly cooked pastries –biscuits, cookies, jams and pies individually wrapped and arranged inside a beautiful cute basket. But it seems as if her cookies were of higher quality, it was also sold at a higher price. Nonetheless, to those who couldn't afford, the old lady had set up another area where free samples are located. People started to line up, not wanting to leave the place empty-handed. Harry and Hermione did the same too, oblivious of the amount.

However, she ran out of stock when it was already their turn to buy. Harry tried to reason out with Hermione, who by the way was totally upset after she had grown liking towards its delectable taste from the free sample. Seeing their cute bickering, the old lady turned to look at them before getting the last basket she had reserved underneath the tablecloth. It cost 7 pounds like the rest of the goods she had sold. As both Harry and Hermione turned to look at their wallet, they found out their money wasn't enough even if to combine. Guess they had spent too much inside the mall. With a heavy heart, Hermione decided to leave the place before she could further disappoint herself. But the woman had some other plans. She poked Harry by the shoulders and had told him to come closer. Hermione grew suspicious but she shrugged the thought off away for now. The next thing she knew, Harry had returned with… the basket in hand, adding the loads he's carrying.

Being the curious girl she usually is, she asked him what the old woman had whispered. Harry told her along the way. Thus, the rest of the happenings went on.

"Since when did it become the two of you?" Ron had asked as he stood up from his previously sitting position, leaving the comforts of the cushy sofa. From there, it broke the two's current recollections to find their friends sitting at the lounger. Particularly, it was Ron that had caught much of their attention. Who wouldn't when his face was so epic, eyes questioning, that you might seem to think twice if he was faking it or not. His gaze traveled from the newly-arrived people towards the bags they carried, ranging from small to big which contained from foods to goods.

"Worst, you went shopping without me!" he said further. Ginny, on the other, was still seated on the couch. Her hands folded in front as it would normally do. Then, she looked at her dramatic brother before mentally sighing.

"Don't be a whiner, Ron! It's not our fault you weren't here a while ago," Hermione tried to reason out.

"Here, try this," Harry interfered as he tossed a safely-wrapped cookie towards the orange-haired Weasley. Ron caught it without a sweat and started to peel off the cellophane. Then, he munched.

"This is really good, Harry," he commented. Hermione rolled her eyes before sorting out the things they had bought. Then, they talked for a while until the boys finally decided to head back to their own rooms. Hermione took the chance to send them out.

"See you tomorrow, Harry," she bid goodbye. He was the last one to go out since Ron was practically in a hurry. Said the great white porcelain bowl was calling him since he had eaten almost all the food they had bought a while ago. Typical him!

"Good night, Hermione," Harry replied before finally disappearing on the halls.

Slam! The door goes as she closed it. A smile etched in her face. There still was, even after she had turned around to meet the curious gaze of the other Weasley. Brows raised and smirk present.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing," Ginny answered, still with the amused grin.

-**BK**-

Days passed and both Malfoy and Granger started to feel more than just being friends around each other. Of course, they both were still in the state of denial. But we all know reasons don't just stop there. They refuse to admit since they were afraid. Remember that she was already engaged. Walking back home to deliver the news, "mom, I want to cancel the engagement because I fell in love with an ordinary guy!" Totally off. She knew her parents wouldn't let her have what she wants –the simple thing she wants. Besides, in her case, she's not even quite sure if Harry feels the same way towards her. So, she decided to keep her mouth close. On the side of Harry, well, he had his own problems to deal with.

By Saturday, the two were seated side by side on the place where fate first made its wonders –the bench on the garden. She was reading some book, another edition, while he just kept on staring in front.

"Hey, Harry," she started, breaking the ominous silence. Slowly, she closed the book to have a better view of him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Have you ever experienced liking someone?" she asked. He didn't reply, only emitted some aura that tells her he was listening.

"What if I say I like you?" she went on. From there, Harry finally got the courage to open his mouth and speak.

"Like me? You're kidding, Hermione, right?" he joked as he fix the rim of his glasses.

"I'm just asking. What would you say?" she went on, interested to know.

"Do I have to say something? I mean, you're beautiful, kind and good, Hermione. But if what you're trying to ask is whether I like you or not, I am sorry," he replied as he briefly looked at her. She was left speechless afterwards. Then, she smiled –a fake one at that.

"Oh, I see. Like I said, I was just asking," she tried to defend. Still, Harry could sense what a failure she was in hiding her pain. But for an unknown person's sake, he has to turn down her statement.

"I, I think I better go inside and, uh, return this book," she excused before standing up and walking away.

_I'm sorry. _Harry could only say as he watched her retreat.

The next day, Ron and Harry checked out of the hotel earlier than expected. But before that, he had left some kind of letter to Ginny. The white envelope was solely intended to Hermione as he felt bad for what he had said the day before. It was especially after she ignored him the whole night before their departures.

"It says he was sorry and that he was already bound to some other person. That was the reason why he tried not to reciprocate your feelings," Ginny said when Hermione had asked her to read it for her.

"Him and his stupid excuses!" she commented as she sulked deeper on the comfy sheets of her bed. Guess she has no other choice. She _must_ proceed with the engagement ceremony.

-**BK**-

"Hermione, ready!" her mom called from downstairs. She was sitting uncomfortably in front of her full-sized mirror. Her white engagement gown flowed 'til the very ground. As she took one last glance, she took a heavy breathe in before releasing it all out. This is finally it. She can't possibly back out now. That would mean embarrassment for the Granger's part. All that she had thought of is that, whoever her husband might be, no one could still replace the place in her heart intended for one stupid lad who doesn't have the courage to fight what he feels –Harry _Malfoy_. Wherever he is now, all she hopes is that he's happy. Then slowly, she stood up and left her room –towards their limo that waited outside to transport them.

The moment she stepped foot outside, camera flashes were the ones that greeted her. Her eyes continuously fluttered as it tried to block the piercing twinkles of the machines she hated the most. This was why she hated the billionaire's life. You got no privacy. It's as if you're every mistake, you're every flaw could be seen naked right in front of the big screen. Nonetheless, she tried to bear. All she wanted and wished was for this night to end as fast as possible. A lot of people had sent her their best wishes of course. And she greeted each one of them with her fake smile, trying her best to hide the annoyance and pain she felt inside.

When lights dimmed, it signified it was her time to isolate herself from the crowd and walk up towards the second floor –up the stairs, ready for introductions. She did just that and obediently followed the other instructions her parents had ordered her. She hid behind the curtains and waited for her name to be called. When she peeked past it through the small hole she had created, people were already hushed down. A single black haired man stood downstairs. Unfortunately, she could not decipher who he was as his back was on her.

"… Hermione Granger," she heard. She took that as cue and fixed herself. In no time, the curtains were raised and one spotlight was on her. People start to give her their applause.

She curved her lips one last time before descending. Her gaze was fixed on her fiancé's back. The moment she was standing right before him was then the only time he turned around –a familiar face greeting her in the process. The same raven hair. This time, disheveled –adding to the charming but dangerous aura he previously had, something she doesn't seem to notice before. Not that she don't like it. The face she had yearned for –flashing right before her. The same smile. No glasses. Thus, clearly exposing his deep blue eyes. His features had changed for the better. Being ordinary is not really the right style for him. Gradually, he bowed down before her. His smiles never ceased, making her beam back in return. This time, real ones.

"I'm afraid I'll have to reintroduce myself. I'm Harry, Harry _Potter_," he started as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm pleased to meet you. Granger. Hermione _Granger._"

Everything wasn't a bad thing after all. Indeed, they had found love with someone with ordinary… thinking, fancy physical attributes and completely unique insides. Life may not actually be that boring when you're a billionaire's kid. Only if you take the risks –risk in a way as long as you know what you're actually doing. And as the night passed on, she simply can't let him pass without demanding an explanation. He just laughs it all away. Sooner than expected, another love story had just begun between the not so ordinary lives of two billionaire's kid –a story though ordinary but totally needs some… risking.

_I do not like you. I do not hate you. For I have loved you._

_-Harry P._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>I know it wasn't good. I'm just an eleven-year old who tried to work her way in writing. I'd love to make this into a sequel story. Honestly speaking, I've got plenty of plans for this already. After all, I see that this first chapter could be a good base for a long fiction. Nah! Never mind. It probably might not sound good. Still, I hope I didn't disappoint you. _Please comment for me to further assess._ Thank you!


End file.
